


My not so strange addiction

by Side_effect_of_the_meds



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Body Worship, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex (implied), also maybe some, bc don't the boys deserve to be happy?, idk - Freeform, it's neil being in love okay, just some run of the mill fluff, or is this just admiration???, what more could u ask for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24872698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Side_effect_of_the_meds/pseuds/Side_effect_of_the_meds
Summary: Neil decides to ask Andrew for something, expecting him to say no.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 3
Kudos: 150





	My not so strange addiction

“You’re basically a marshmallow. Perfect for cuddling,” Neil said. Saying that to anyone else might have been embarrassing, but he knew Andrew would never judge him. Sure, he might tease Neil for being an Exy obsessed junkie or make the occasional remark on Neil’s overwhelmingly orange wardrobe but he meant no harm. They were observations, nothing more. Andrew didn’t waste time with subtlety. If he really wanted anything done about either of those things, he would have said it outright. 

That was what Neil was waiting for now. At any sight of discomfort, he’d withdraw his offer, stuffing it down just as he’d done for so many years. Cuddles were something he’d lived without for years. He could survive a hundred more even in their absence but he wouldn’t last the next hundred seconds without Andrew. 

Looking up at him from where he knelt, Neil felt an ache deep in his chest. The rays of the setting sun had snuck through gauzy curtains, dancing across the sharp planes of his face. Neil had kissed every inch of them a thousand times before and he’d do it a thousand times more. Slowly, Neil tilted his head, lowering it until it rested against the inside of one of Andrew’s thighs. He kept his gaze glued to his face. Andrew’s facade had come crashing down the moment Neil had sunk to his knees. 

His heart skipped a beat as Andrew reached out, brushing a thumb over his bruised bottom lip. Over the course of the last twenty minutes, it had sustained more abuse than ever before. It had been bitten and kissed and covered in spit and semen. 

“Get up,” Andrew said. His voice sounded raw, full of all the emotion he never allowed himself to show or even feel. Mechanically, Neil rose. His knees popped and the sound rang in the silent room. He watched as Andrew stretched himself across his bed. So entranced by the sight before him, Neil forgot all about what they were doing. He watched the muscles in Andrew’s arms shift, drawing taut as he used them to hold himself up while he kicked away the sheets. He let his gaze drag further down to the soft layer of fat that blanketed the rock solid abs beneath. Following the v-line down to the hem of his boxers, Neil could barely even begin to think about what lay beneath them without his whole body lighting up with desire.

The sound of Andrew calling his name, brought Neil back from his reverie. Logically, he knew he couldn’t have been distracted for more than a few seconds but, whenever he was Andrew, time seemed to slow, stretched thin as they stole every fleeting moment they could alone together. 

Taking the hand that Andrew was now offering him, Neil climbed into bed. He knelt straddling his waist and let Andrew guide him down with hands on his hips. They stayed there a few moments before Neil felt Andrew’s arm circle his waist. 

“Lie down, Josten,” he muttered. To anyone else, it might have sounded angry but Neil knew better. Andrew wanted this. A smile lit up Neil’s face, which he quickly buried in the crook of Andrew’s neck. Shimmying an arm beneath him, Neil held Andrew close.. He felt one of Andrew’s hands tracing indiscernible patterns over his back. The other came up, following Neil’s free arm until they found his hand. Neil felt his breath hitch as Andrew laced their fingers together. “Junkie,” Andrew mumbled. Neil could feel the vibrations directly against his own chest. It broke the little bubble of laughter inside of him, spilling out into the crook of Andrew’s neck. 

“You’re the only addiction I want,” Neil replied.

“Fuck off,” Andrew snapped. It only made Neil laugh even more. 


End file.
